New modification (Mal-BSA-Pc) of known PDT drug -- phthalocyanine -- was synthesized and tried in vitro (macrophages) and in vivo (rat) models. The goal of the modification is to provide specific targeting to macrophage scavenger receptors. It was found that biodistribution/subcellular localization of mal-BSA-Pc differs from Pc in solution. In a comparison between mal-BSA-Pc, BSA-Pc and Pc, we have demonstrated the mal-BSA-Pc delivery to intimal hyperplasia lesion using fluorescence microscopy in vivo. We are currently performing experiments in vivo to investigate the effect of PDT using mal-BSA-Pc, BSA-Pc, and Pc.